


Cultivated Genesis

by kasaneilasor



Series: Younge Beginnings [1]
Category: Star Wars
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Jedi, Multi, Naboo - Freeform, OC, Padawan, Siblings, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars References, like animal references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaneilasor/pseuds/kasaneilasor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All force sensitive children have some sort of start before they learn the ways of the force. Just because most forget their own story once they adopt the life style of a Jedi, doesn't mean that it has been discarded at all. This one is of a girl born on Naboo. She starts simple like all others but the force works as it does in it's mysterious ways, leading her to a life many others carried before. But that does not ensure all that starts well, will end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> eep, this is my first thing to ever upload on here so trying to work everything is very odd  
> please pardon if i somehow screw up like eeeeverything

The sun shone brightly and captured the colors surrounding the small children. Vibrant greens reflected all around them and the water shimmered brightly. Some of the children stumbled quite easily since they were of a younger age than the others, but some older ones were present. A girl almost in her teens held a little baby, wrapped up in nice fabrics, similar to the ones everyone else was dressed in. Every once and a while, she'd scold some of the smaller children that'd get too close to the lake. Her brother was of no help. Just one or two years younger than her, he'd convince them to jump in with him, to be immediately scolded at. "What in the world are you doing, Garen?! They're going to get sick and what will their mothers say to us?!" He just sneers and sticks a shoeless foot in the shallows. "Ohhh, nothing. Just scold their children instead of us~." His sister just glared at him. "WE are the ones watching over them, NOT themselves!"

He slides his other shoe off and rolls up his pants. "Oh calm down Adelinnn. If anything, we'll heat 'em up in a warm bath at home." She just glares as he calmly walks around in the shallows of the lake with one of the little boys on his shoulders. "Farther! Farther!" He squealed and was enjoying his little ride. Adelin scoffed & bounced the baby a little, sitting farther up on the shore with the children who were wary of the water. Whereas others were holding up the skirts of their dresses or tried to roll up their pants like Garen did, dashing in and out of the tiny waves. Adelin finally loosened up a bit, smiling at their cute grins. One of the little girls kept trying to peek at the little baby.

The older girl smiled and tilted her arm a bit, getting a huge smile from her companion. Little begs from some of the younger girls arose, asking to hold the small gentle child. Eventually she entrusted one of the slightly older girls amongst the little gathering to hold her. She received one of the biggest grins she has ever seen, her eyes even lit up in response. There was some giggling amongst the girls, staring at the baby. Adelin decided that she could get up and stretch her legs a little bit. Her brother immediately noticed and called her over. "There's no harm! Auntie's baby is finee, see?" She frowns a little bit at looks back at the girls. Everything seemed fine, so, she took a deep breath and slipped her shoes off. Pulled her skirts up, and slowly creeped her way into the shallows. Carefully stepping around plants that would have little animals and did her best to try avoiding them. When she got close enough to Garen, he smirked but she didn't really notice. Next thing she knew, her arm was snatched and was headed straight for the deeper part of the shallows. "Bwa-h?!" Immediately there was a splash and giggles arrupted from all of the children, soon with a screech from the water. "GAREN?!!"

He smirked and winced, quickly waddling to the shore and dropping of his little companion who was caught in a fit of laughter. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU GAREN! YOU GET BACK OVER HERE!" Her brother still had a stupid grin on his face and walked as close as he dared. Almost as quickly as a sodden rancor, she ran at him, only holding some of her skirts and tackled him. Adelin's one goal was to soak him worse than she already was. As he hit the water he was already spuddering. "TAKE THAT YOU RUFFIAN!" She promptly wadded off, unaware that Garen was still lurking behind her. A sudden tug on the back of her dress pulled her back down.  
This screech was even louder than the last one. "GARENN?!??!"

Desperately, he tried to make a run for the shore, but pulled back by the foot, bellyflopping. Even more giggles arrupted from the young audience they had. "HOW DARE YOU?! WHAT IF MY DRE-" And down again. The two siblings engaged in battle in the shallows, one almost making a dash to the shore but pulled back in by the other, laden with vengeance of their soaked clothing. Sometimes the splashing got so intense that some of the children who chose to stay dry had to go even farther inland away from their entertainment. And any of the young kids that were still in the water were making desperate attempts to catch the little spooked fish. "GARENNN! WHAT WILL MOTHER SAY?!"

The only response she got was a choked laugh as he barely made it to the shore alive. As he turned around and flopped on his back, the approaching image of a slightly drowned and very pissed narglatch of a sister grew closer and closer. All he could do is weakly laughed as he gave an exhausted plea, "No please! I only wanted you to meet your gungan BOYFRIEND!" He quickly leaps up and starts running as Adelin immediately sprints after him, another screech came from her. All of the children were just dying with peels of laughter at this point, some even rolling on the barely damp soil. The little girl that was holding the baby tried her best to not laugh very hard, but that was almost inevitable. The little baby woke up a bit and cried a small whine. "Sh sh, little baby." She smiled sweetly at it, "be happy like everyone right now." Of coarse at that moment another screech came from Adelin due to sneers Garen provided. The baby's eyes got wide and looked around a bit. "Adi! Adi!" Adelin huffed and reluctantly went over to her small cousin. "What is it, Maeli?" She made sure to keep her distance so she didn't drip on either cousin.

"Rosie's spooked." She pulls a little face, "You and Garen woke her uppp." Slowly Maeli's hold on the baby got more and more awkard feeling and looking, knowing that it was awake now. Little Rosie felt it and tried to move around a bit. Maeli's face got more contorted, "I dunno what to do." Adelin sighs. "Well, can you keep holding her for right now? I don't want to get her wet, she could get sick." Her little cousin nodded and asked some of the other little girls if they wanted to hold the baby. While Adelin kept an eye on this, she reapproached Garen with another huff. "Lookit what you did, you woke up Auntie's baby." He just grinned. "No I didn't~. I wasn't the one screeching~." Immediately a gasp came from her, along with him receiving a punch. "How dare you! If I wasn't so lady-like, that would've been a punch to the face." She stuck up her nose and in a dignified way, walked away from him. But not to mention she was still drenched to the bone so it didn't appear quite as dignified as she would hope.

Garen just smirks and collects all the little boys together. "Cmon, guys! We're going back to the house now." Lots of little complaints rose up, even from some of the girls who overheard. "Awe cmon, we'll still get to play over there, guys." In exchange he got a lot of little measly grins. Adelin stayed near Maeli and kept an eye on her and all the little girls, making sure the baby stayed fine. The group headed along, up the small slope and made their way to the streets. A couple turns here and there and they made their way to a simple, but nicely sized house, in Naboo terms. Some of the little kids that already knew the way ran into the house, along with a certain Garen jogging near them, just in case.

Adelin quickly made her way to her room, ignoring the fact that she was still cold, but decided to immediately change into fresh clothing. She found a suitable, more simple dress to wear inside and immediately came back outside to check on the children. She found that Garen had left them alone, not a surprise. But she found that little Rosie was left in the crib her family kept in the living room whenever other family came over. Some of the kids were sitting on the couch together, but others spread to different rooms. Adelin had to wrangle them all together, even scooping some out of the garden. Her brother eventually came back out, helping her keep them in one room. At one point little Rosie began to fuss, not enjoying the company her crib provided. Her older cousin had no choice but to pick up the little one and bounce her a bit. Eventually she fell asleep with the little baby in her arms, but not soon after her family had returned from their daily duties to collect their children. Only to discover most of them fell asleep in a giant heap of child, unmovable and cozy. It wasn't the first time that there was a group naptime that turned into a sleepover.

Adelin was woken up at one point though. Rosie's mother finally got back from her long-running shift, the little baby being one of the children that always had to go home. Adelin's auntie kissed her cheek and wished her goodnight. "Thanks for always watching over Rosalie for me." All she got was a sleepy nod, "My pleasure." Her voice was interrupted by a yawn. "Its not like she can run off like all the other little children." The baby's mother nodded and smiled. "Well get some good sleep, it looks like you could use it."

The rest of the remaining family members that were up said their farewells and headed home. Almost all of the children were in the right house by now, only a few displaced. But there was no problem with that. The little baby was put to sleep right next to her mother, all snuggled up. It was another calm night, which was slowly becoming a new thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids are kids. And curiosity doesn't only kill tuskcats. (oops~)

A little girl desperately cried out from her sleep. "MOMMA!"

She only plunged back into her horrendous mental-scape. A huge gaping pit swallowing up an older cousin. The same mine engulfing an uncle. A starving, injured tusk-cat engorging upon her aging aunt upon the grains. Her youngest cousin getting lost in foot-traffic and impaled by a speeder. They're screams and terror continued to pierce her heart and her spirit, crippling her more and more. But nothing like the final sight.

She just bent over to pick up a little bushel of flowers on the edge of the dock, as done so many times before. A simple figure was nearby, one familiar to her. It was bending just over the edge of the dock. A little gasp and a splash. "Momma!" Ever so quickly she sprinted over to the agitated water. "Momma! Momma! Where are you?!" The water continued to get cloudier as thrashing continued, but going lower. In desperation, the little girl screeched and ran back to the house, balling and yelling. "Momma needs help! Someone! Someonee!" No one was around. No one in the house. No one in the street. No one.

Her face streaked with tears, all she could do is run back to the only one who was left. The one who was drowning. Her everything.

The water had calmed. All was still.

No birds. No fish. One human, one body. Adrift.

All the little girl could do was stare at her departed mother. She finally lost everything.

 

She could only float up just shy of the surface that only her hand barely broke. Her skin already paling, lips bathing into purple. The only softening sound was the sodden sobs at the edge of the dock, followed with soft muttering, in hopes of a response. "...mom. please...." Her little sobs continued even as she felt a soft nudging on her shoulder. All she could muster was a sniffle and a side glance up. Slowly the world came to be as it should. She was in her bed. In her room. She was in the arms of someone important...her mother. She was already snuggled into her entirety. It was late at night and dark with her face wet and emotionally ruined.

Slowly the night slipped away into meaninglessness. It was only a dream. A horrid nightmare. A blood sold episode. But it had passed.

Days continued uneventful. Cousin Adelin had received a new job, but one that allowed her still watch over some of the younger family members. That's something she would never be able to give up. A day came where Momma wasn't able to take her little girl with her, so she got to be with cousin Adelin.

"Adi? Where we goinng?" The poor growing woman had to keep up with an excited little girl and have to carry a small boy in arm, also accompanied by a basket. "We're going to the field, silly. I already told you." She could only smile at the tiny accompaniment of gleeful dress skirts. "How many flowers are we gonna get, Adi?!" They had to swivel in and out of various traffic. Adelin even had to pull little Rosie out of the way of a couple passerbys. "A lot of flowers, silly. They're for work though, remember that."

"I know! I know!" Rosie giggled and the day carried on as it should. Adelin had her basket full of the flowers she needed, along with two little cousins carrying wildflowers as if they were appraised gems. "Adi! Adi! Can we get fooood?" Little Daen had to walk now since Adelin had to carry the basket. "Finee, you two stay here, okay?" Rosie had her little hands up, grasping for the basket. "Don't. loose the basket. Okay?" Profuse nodding came from the two little bodies. "Stay there." Cousin Adelin was already crossing the street, right up to one of the little vendors. There was no point in having the little ones cross the street if they needed to stay on that side to head home. The last she looked, Rosie was crouching next to the basket, counting the flowers, one by one, with Daen watching all the people. There was no harm to be seen.

Rosie wasn't worried. She had practically forgotten about her horrible nightmare. Until the moment Adelin walked up, asking where Daen was. But even then it was a distanced thought. "Rose. Where did you last see him?" Cousin's voice was calm but stern enough that she got a quick response from her. "Right there." The little girl pointed next to the basket, but slightly towards the street. "Why?" The little girl got no response for her companion was busy practically spinning in circles looking for the small boy. "Why, Adi?"

The little girl finally turned around to fully face Adelin and the street. Within that second, there was a lurch forward and a screech sounding like one. The zoom of the speeder stopped. Some of the crowd went to a stop. But it seemed like everything froze.

Adelin was holding Rosie's left hand, on the very edge of the street. Little wildflowers had fallen from two separate hands, matching a new palette that dotted the street. Everything felt cold in the warm air and bustle.  
But had she woken up?

 

But no. Nothing stopped. Nothing skilled ahead. It all continued.  
The body had to be moved, the street had to be cleared and cleaned. People to be calmed, family to gather. Tears to be shed. Horror to be realized. But one less person to realize it all.

Slowly, it eased. Daen wasn't forgotten. But wasn't burdened. All that anyone could do was try to carry on with their lives, in hope. In despite of all of this, only little Rosie clung to the experience. Still, she didn't fully recollect that he was a part of her 'dream'. Her mother and auntie just assumed that she blamed herself for the incident. Oddly, Adelin didn't think so. But no one had the time to worry about it. There were children to get to school, jobs to continue, and the 'future'.

When things finally started to calm down. The mines had an incident. When news first spread, there was no worry. It was in a different part of the country than where Uncle worked. There were only within five mines on Naboo. But, not as quick as the wildfire of the incident was, news was brought to the family that he had been moved. To that mine.

Not all of the children were aware of what had happened.  
Those who were of his house, waited and hoped. But living next door to family typically has benefits. But Rosie stayed home after a certain point. She watched to see if Uncle'd come back home. Even though she already knows what happened. Everyone had no time to grieve considering so many things have already been lost since the Invasion of Naboo. Even before now, everything has only been recovery. No time for grieving then. No time for grieving now.

The eldest aunt worked in the fields, hoping to help re-build the agriculture. But the time ticked and fell short. Just as in the poor little girl's dream, she was lost too. Within the same week as Uncle, even. Most days ended with Rosie staying indoors with her mother. Recently, her mother's job has been more of an at-home work and some holidays were approaching, there was no need to leave home.

It was a calm day, typical for Naboo. The little girl was a bit suspicious and tried to keep her mom in her sight all the time. She even ran simple errands to keep her from leaving the house. But nothing can ever quite stop fate.

The small bundle of dress skirts was quickly walking her way back from the market street. She had all of the produce that her mom said she needed for tonight's meal. The door wasn't locked of coarse, and the kitchen and other rooms she passed were empty of coarse. Her sister was at school and mom always worked in her room. She didn't knock on her mother's door to tell her she was back, she doesn't like being disturbed and most likely busy. So, as any little girl would do, she sat around, minding her own business.

But everyone gets bored at some point.  
Her thoughts wandered and became curious. She grabbed a little bucket and her tiny net. No harm in catching any new fish to play with. The day was really warm and nice, the water probably perfect. The grass soft on her toes as she made her way over by the little dock. There wasn't much to catch. Just a few slightly plump shallow-swimmers. In the past there has been bigger fish around the dock, no harm in her getting up and standing on the wooden platform, looking across the lake.

The only thing that seemed different is that there...was a new plant. Rosie leaned closer, trying to get a better look. It must have been up-rooted or something, relatively red thin strands moved with the motion of the gentle waves. The base of it seemed to be...mostly, white. There seemed to be other colors but she couldn't really make them out, the water was oddly a portion murky. A twang of bravery struck her, kneeling ever so close to the edge, reaching out to feel this odd new...thing. Cold. It...shouldn't be cold...considering the water was warmer today. The new plant-thing was...solid too. She tangled her fingers into the red roots, and tugged on it to look at the rest.

Her heart was frozen along with her soul, everything fell as cold as Hoth.  
Little fingers instantly untangled from the hair. Damp tissue sinking back into where it just was. Dread flooding through every vein, stinging with despair. A little body on autopilot made her way past the house, making its way to one nearby. She later wouldn't even have the memory of knocking on the door and collapsing in Adelin's arms. "Momma's in the lake..."

The rest of the family took care of everything else that happened. Rosie never bothered to do anything. Outside didn't exist, maybe on a good day she'd wander the house some. Adelin tended to stay home, making sure that her little cousin had atleast company of some sorts. She could guess from the constant nightmares that the tiny girl had, that she knew that all of this would happen.

Even Adelin found it a bit peculiar that this little girl knew of such things and didn't even decide to tell anyone. On the way to work one day, she decided to make a stop by a communications center, carrying a message to a specific council. Her questions were most likely to receive an answer from there.


End file.
